


In the Den of Wolves

by PlumcotFarmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Character Development, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Instinctual Submission, Multi, Neglect, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Sexual Shame, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumcotFarmer/pseuds/PlumcotFarmer
Summary: Mira grew up as an outcast in a very conservative village, isolated from the outside world. She always thought of herself as a quiet rebel, a fighter. Enter werewolves, telling her with no uncertain terms that she is a submissive wolf.Originally posted on adult-fanfiction.net. The tags should give a pretty good idea about whether or not it'll be up your alley.





	1. Chapter 1

Mira's callused hands manipulated the shuttle through the row of carefully arranged strings with an ease wrought of constant practice. The mechanisms clacked as she flipped levers to change the placement of the strings, then fed the shuttle through again. She brushed the newly placed string back to ensure a tight weave.  

Clack, clack, then hushing sound of wool yarn against wool yarn. It was Mira's constant companion for hours on end. It was boring.

"Are you done with that shuttle yet?" came an older woman's voice from the kitchen area of the cottage.

"Almost, Mrs. Sheltston," Mira replied evenly. _Clack, clack; hush, hush._

"Once you're done with that I'll be done with you for the day. Haven't caught up on the spinnin'."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheltston."

_Clack, clack; hush hush._

When she ran out of yarn on the shuttle Mira stood up and stretched. She pulled the flap of fabric that functioned as a divider aside and saw Mrs. Sheltston stirring a stock pot over the fireplace. "I'm going out, I'll be back before dark," she called as she headed for the front door.

"You're going to make yourself sick, going out with no shoes on."

Mira ignored her and stepped out into the crisp early-winter air. The cold felt good, it was too stuffy in the cozy cottage for her tastes.

A few people were out and about, but everyone in the little village ignored her as she padded through on callused feet between the rows of cottages. Once outside the village proper, Mira broke into a trot and made a beeline for the woods.

As soon as she cleared the treeline into the forest she sighed. The little knot of tension on the back of her neck that she never quite noticed forming eased and she stretched all signs of the hours at the loom from her body. She dug her toes into the mossy ground and just felt herself relax. She breathed in the scents of moist earth and pine trees. She tied her long, dark hair at the nape of her neck with a scrap of twine. Then it was time to run.

Her toes curled into the moss gave her purchase and she propelled herself forward. It made her feel powerful, feeling the strength in her legs and the surety in her balance and direction. She knew this place like the back of her hand, and sprinting through at speeds faster than anyone else in the village could manage made her feel like, in a way, it was hers. And she was free, unstoppable. She ran until she was beginning to gasp for breath, then slowed to a jog, then a trot.

She strolled over to a clearing and began to gather edible clover and cress to nibble on. It was just early enough in the winter that she could find some. She chewed as she made her way to a fallen tree that was propped in such a way that the big, weathered trunk was an excellent napping spot. The sun was still bright, though inching toward the horizon. The air was chill enough that the rays were not oppressive, so Mira hopped up and laid herself down. Arms up, hands supporting her head, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

~*~

The door to the Sheltston's cottage creaked on its hinges as Mira otherwise quietly crept back in in the darkening twilight. The older couple had already retreated back to the area that served as their room for the evening it seemed. A small bowl of stew waited for her near the hearth, cold except the side that faced the dying fire.

Mira placed a new log among the embers and coaxed it alight. It did become much colder after nightfall and she did not have the heavy blankets and furs to huddle in. All the meat had been picked out of her portion of stew it seemed, but she was in no position to complain, nor was she surprised. To fall asleep with a full stomach was always welcome.

She stayed awake a while, musing on the image of fire eating wood, green eyes reflecting the wavering orange of the flames. But she knew better than to do anything that might disturb her hosts, so she soon grew bored. She put another log near the fire and arranged everything to ensure that the embers would not die, then settled down to sleep on her thin pallet in front of the hearth.

~*~

A frost rolled in overnight.

Mira awoke to a chill. Bleary-eyed, she fed the fire to a higher flame and warmed her toes and fingertips. She sat before the fire, absently humming to herself and occasionally dozing until Mr. and Mrs. Sheltson woke up.

"Mira, I've filled three new shuttles, go ahead and start on them, please." It was technically a request, but she offered no room for argument. "I'll bring you breakfast when it's ready."

"Okay," Mira responded. It was unusual, typically she at least let Mira eat before she was put to work.

They spoke in hushed voices so that she could not even make out a few words as Mira set herself into the rhythm of the loom. It was kind of weird, but she was in no place to question. She was fortunate enough that they had taken her in and offered her food and shelter. If they were done and had decided that a weaver was no longer worth it, so be it. She'd find someone else with undesirable work that needed to be done.

As promised, Mrs. Sheltston brought her a bowl of egg with crusty bread some time later with a warning to keep crumbs off of the product. Then the cottage was silent, both of them having apparently left. Now that did make Mira pause. As long as she had stayed with them, she couldn't recall the older couple breaking their routine so thoroughly.

Just as she was starting in on the third shuttle, Mrs. Sheltston came in.

"Are you almost done? No, nevermind. There are some foreigners that have asked to speak with you, some kind of connection to your parents. You are to meet them behind the stable."

Mira froze mid 'clack', holding the shuttle awkwardly.

"Don't dawdle, girl! Just put it down and go."

Mira dropped the shuttle onto the taut strings and stood. "Do you know what they want?"

"No, just go!"

Mira left the cottage without another word.

Her immediate fear was that the village was selling her to slave traders. It could have well been that they were actually people with connection to her parents, but Mira knew exactly nothing about who her parents were. They could have been slave traders themselves. Or they might have been people who had enemies, especially considering that they were dead. Mrs. Sheltston definitely knew something that she was unwilling to say.

Mira crept around the side of the stables and peaked around behind it. Two tall, muscular men were there, dressed in primarily leather  clothing. And they were armed, long knives on their belts. One leaned casually against the stable, the other paced restlessly.

They both turned in her direction and began walking towards her, though she was almost certain that she had not made a sound. Without a thought, Mira turned and sprinted for the woods.

"Wait!" she heard one call as they began a pursuit. "We aren't going to hurt you!"

Mira only redoubled her efforts, bare feet pounding on the ground as she ran. The frost had almost entirely melted and the icy damp made her feet almost numb. She ignored it. She didn't dare look back, but she was almost certain these strange men were gaining on her. Twenty feet from the tree line. Ten feet. Five.

She sighed inwardly as she entered the woods. Here she was almost certain she could lose them. She took the most difficult routes she knew, over thorny brambles and fallen logs and tricky places where the ground was uneven with tree roots.

"She's fast," one of them panted.

They had indeed fallen back. Mira could just barely hear the voice. But she didn't dare slow down; they could still see her.

Soon her lungs were burning. She knew she could not keep up that pace forever. She chanced a glance back to gauge her situation. Her eyes widened in shock, open-mouthed and panting. A giant grey wolf was gaining on her.

But wolves _do not_ live in these woods, she told herself frantically.

She lept over a thin gorge and winced as she rolled her ankle. It was not broken and still bore her weight, but each step became painful. The wolf was almost upon her. Adrenaline pumping, she tried to speed up again, but she was flagging badly.

As if in a dream she felt the brush of a paw against her back, then jaws clamped over her shoulder. Long, sharp fangs punctured through her thin shirt and into her skin. She opened her mouth, but had no breath left to scream. She fell hard, face-down onto the cold earth.

Mira felt far away from her body, vaguely aware of icy numbness in her feet, throbbing in her ankle, and burning in her shoulder. Her chest was still heaving, but she just lay there, eyes half open.

The wolf must have released her as she fell. It nosed at her with its giant muzzle, she could feel the _whuff_ of its breath against her face.

One of the men came running up to where they were. Mira felt hands touching her, turning her over so that she lay on her back. By then the burning in her shoulder was intensifying, blotting out all other sensation. She screwed up her face in pain and whimpered before falling into blessed unconsciousness.

~*~

"Looks like she's waking up."

Mira groaned. She hurt all over. Her ankle felt swollen and her shoulder was still burning painfully where...a wolf bit her.

Mira gasped, opened her eyes, and tried to sit up all at once, only to be held back by a firm hand on her chest.

"Ah, ah, ah, settle down. You're alright," came a smooth voice from above her.

Mira looked up and into the golden eyes of an unfamiliar man on whose lap her head and shoulders were resting. He had wavy brown hair and a disarming smile.

A tiny voice in the back of Mira's head wanted to believe him, that she was alright, but she was not about to start listening.

"Who are you and where am I?" demanded Mira. She had intended to sound authoritative, to feel like she had some kind of control over the situation. Instead it came out in a bit of a croak and made her cough, which hurt.

"I am Alaric, and  you are in our wagon."

A quick glance around more or less confirmed that, and it felt like it was moving. It looked like the wagon had an open back too, though that was several feet away.

"Don't even think about it, little one," Alaric chided her.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Again Mira was having trouble summoning the voice that she intended. “You may be stronger than me, but you can’t enforce my thoughts.”

He smiled at her fondly, “I can tell that you’re going to be a handful. I like you.”

Mira glared up at him, “You must really be a sadistic bastard if this is what you do to the people you like.”

Alaric shrugged, “I’m just trying to make sure you rest.”

“More valuable if I’m healthy, I suppose.” Mira gave a humorless laugh.

Alaric paused for a moment, then said, “Do you know who we are?”

Mira sniffed, “I assume you are people the village sold me to.”

“Sold you-- Wait, they never told you? None of it?” His hand tightened its grip where it had been resting on her unbitten shoulder.

Mira found herself reflexively whimpering in response, and Alaric quickly released her shoulder and ran a hand through her hair. It was much more comforting than it should have been.

“Told me what?”

Alaric growled. “We entrusted you to them, paid them for your care until you came of age.” He looked into her eyes, “But you are a wolf of our pack.”

Mira tried to sit up again, but he again kept her down. “I am not a wolf.”

He nodded assent, “Not quite, not yet, but you’ve always had wolf inside you. You’re only a half-breed, which is why we thought it best that you were raised with humans after your parents died, but you were always supposed to know.” He growled again.

Mira was not sure that she believed him. His story was quite at odds with what had been her reality for eighteen years. “What happens to me now?”

Alaric frowned. “You’re a submissive. Your wolf has been awakened and you will be a true werewolf next full moon. You will officially join the pack and live with us. We’ll take care of you.”

“A submissive? Hah! Do you call all females submissive? Because no one in my life has known me to submit. I’ll obey orders for food when I have to, but that’s as far as I go.”

Alaric’s expression changed to something predatory and he flashed some fang at her.

Mira got the distinct impression that she had bitten off more than she could chew.

“You are strong, of course you would never submit to weak humans. And no, not all of our females are submissive, just as not all of our males are dominant. But you are a submissive, I could smell it as soon as you walked near us back in the village. Even now, I can see it behind the facade of rebellion that you hide behind. We are not humans, and your strong, submissive wolf will crave us.”

Mira felt spellbound in his golden gaze, her heart thudding harder in her chest. She thought that she might have made a sound, but she really was not paying attention.

Alaric began stroking her hair again.

Sometime later Mira regained her usual state of mind and batted his hand away. "I take care of myself," she said finally, "I always have."

Alaric looked down at her sadly. “You won’t have to any longer,” he promised and lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

She smacked his hand away with a feminine growl and tried to sit up again, only to be shoved forcefully back down.

Alaric’s expression darkened, “You’re adorable, you know that? But you’re lucky that I’m being very lenient with you right now.” His eyes almost glowed. He held her hand down with one hand and used the other to caress her face, “Your body is still weak and recovering. Rest.”

He began to massage her neck and uninjured shoulder, and her eyes fluttered closed with a moan. It felt really good. She was still exhausted from her sprint, she found, not to mention her injuries. Despite herself, she was quickly lulled to sleep.

~*~

“Mira, wake up.”

She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar man crouched over her. He had fine, sculpted features, dark eyes, and jet-black hair. It felt like the wagon had stopped moving and the air was colder than before. The light indicated that it was approaching sunset.

“You are called Mira, correct? I hope they didn’t also lie to you about what your name is.”

Mira tried to throw him off, hoping that swift action would leave the man unprepared. It did not work. He was much stronger than she was.

“Who are you? Get off of me!” Mira was rather pleased with herself, she was managing a stronger voice than she had the first time she woke up.

The man pinned her neatly, mindful of her ankle and shoulder. “My name is Markus and I am the beta of the pack.”

Mira struggled futilely against his hold. “Get off of me,” she repeated.

To her surprise, he did lift off of her and moved to one side, though he kept a hold on her. He pulled his knife out of the sheath at his belt. “Be still, I need to clean the bite. I’ll need to cut your shirt away from it. If you can’t stay still then I’ll need to call Alaric over to help you.”

Without waiting for a response, he deftly sliced through the seam from short-sleeve to neckline and sheathed his knife.

Mira let out a shriek of surprise that quickly changed to a whimper as Markus pulled the fabric away from the bite. The fabric had matted into the forming scabs and moving it had reopened some of them. Mira’s eyes welled with tears in response to the pain and she tried to pull away. “It hurts.”

Markus growled low in his throat. He held her firmly by the neck, which was somehow comforting to her in a way that she had never felt before and her whimpers slowed. “Alaric!” he called.

The brunette hopped up into the wagon from the back. “Aww, poor dear,” he cooed as he got on the opposite side of Mira from where Markus was. He brushed the tears away from Mira’s cheeks.

“Hold her while I clean the bite.”

“Yes, Beta.”

Markus let go of Mira’s neck and tilted her head to look into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mira. This is going to hurt, but I’ll finish as quickly as I can and we’ll take care of you.”

Mira was surprised, she did not recall getting such sympathy from anyone before, and she certainly did not expect it from this man.

He leaned down and licked over one of the punctures left by the wolf.

It burned like acid. Mira shrieked from the pain and thrashed around within Alaric’s grip, but he held her shoulder perfectly still for his beta, her right arm pinned at her side.

He held Mira’s neck in that same devilishly comforting way. “Shh, you’re okay.”

“It hurts.”

“He’s healing you. Try to bear it.”

Markus started in on a particularly bad spot that had been ripped open from her shirt.

Tears began to fall from Mira’s eyes anew and she whimpered, but she stopped struggling. It was not as if she had any hope of overpowering either of them, and she felt like they truly did not want to hurt her and were sorry for her pain, which was odd for her. She was not accustomed to people caring.

Alaric kissed away her tears, “Shh. Look at me.”

Alaric’s face was right above hers. She looked up and her green eyes met gold. “You’re okay,” he repeated. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

She was so surprised that she nearly forgot the pain. Never before had she kissed someone like this. All the village boys had more or less stayed away from her, and she had certainly never had an interest in any of them. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, it only took a few seconds for Mira to feel through the dynamics of lips playing against lips and she kissed him back.

When they broke the kiss, Markus was already done.

“Stealing our sub’s first kiss, are you?” he questioned dryly.

Mira felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Alaric grinned at him cheekily, “You didn’t say I couldn’t. Are you jealous?”

Markus shook his head. “Go finish dinner, imp.”

Alaric kissed Mira’s hand as he left the wagon.

“Now,” Markus turned to Mira, “I don’t think your ankle is broken, but how is it feeling?”

“It’s okay,” Mira muttered, experimentally rotating her foot. The range of motion was not back to normal by any means and it was still very tender and swollen. “Just a sprain.”

“And your shoulder?”

Now that he was not actively tending the bite there was only a warm ache. “It’s fine.”

“Mm.”

Markus moved on top of her, a leg between her legs, hands on either side of her head propping himself up. Mira felt nervous being so close to the powerful male and was worried that Markus was angry with her. She shrank away as much as the position allowed.

“Hey,” Markus caressed under her chin and tilted her face up to meet him, “it’s good that you enjoyed it when Alaric kissed you. I’m not mad.”

Mira looked up at him with a deer-in-headlights expression and blushed harder when she felt her body react to him.

Markus closed his eyes and breathed in her scent for a moment. “I must admit that part of me wishes that I had been the first. It’s not often that we get someone so entirely inexperienced.”

Mira felt her heart beat faster. She felt like a rabbit pinned in the wolf’s claws, and at the same time a delicious heat began to pool in her belly.

Markus pressed his leg against the apex of her thighs, taking Mira by surprise. She had of course touched herself in that area before, but it had never felt like that. Her hips moved to grind herself against him almost of their own volition.

“I like that reaction very much.”

“Wha-what are you--” Mira’s voice cut off in a gasp as Markus nibbled at her ear.

“You are enchanting,” he breathed against her neck, tickling her sensitive skin. But then he sat up and looked in her eyes again, “however, I was just staying behind to make sure that you’re alright and to let you know that everything’s fine. Now I really need to get some food into you.”

Almost on cue Mira’s stomach growled. Markus chuckled and scooped her up in his arms to carry her out of the wagon.

The haze of arousal was gone and Mira shrieked, “Let me go, you--you fiend! I can walk!”

“With that ankle?”

Mira did not answer.

“I’d rather not risk it being damaged further. And since we’ll need to carry you for the most part until it’s healed, I doubt you’d want to risk prolonging the process either?”

Mira huffed, but inwardly she was shaken. What kind of power did these strange men have over her? What hope did she have for freedom if even her own mind and body could mutiny?

Markus carried her to the fire of a small campsite they had set up a short way from the wagon and well off the road. A broad-necked black horse was tethered to a tree nearby. Alaric was stirring a pot over the tidy blaze and whatever was in there smelled very good. Markus set Mira down on a low stool near the fire. By that time the sun was below the horizon and Mira was glad for the fire’s warmth.

"Drink this," Markus ordered, handing Mira a waterskin.

She sniffed at it reproachfully.

"It's only water, drink."

"Fine." As soon as the water hit her tongue she realized how thirsty she had become and quickly drank it dry. To her relief she felt somewhat more clear-headed now that she had had something to drink. She handed it back to him, "Thanks."

Markus nodded, "Dinner should be done any moment."

"Yep, it's right about ready to dish up. I'll go get the bowls," Alaric agreed and headed back toward the wagon.

Soon all three were set up with bowls of a sort of barley porridge with meat. It was silent around the fire while they ate, for which Mira was grateful. It gave her time to process some of the changes.

"Where are we going?" she asked eventually.

"The forests of outer Cassandra," Markus replied. "We'll get there some time late tomorrow."

"Ah."

A few bites later she asked, "Where did you get this meat? It doesn't feel like it was dried."

"I'm a hunter for the pack," Alaric answered. "It's not difficult to nab a rabbit or two around here."

"You don't trap them?"

"I'm a wolf."

"You actually turn into a wolf??" Mira exclaimed, aghast. "I thought that only happened for werewolves during a full moon!"

"Oh, no, we can take on the wolf form whenever we please," Alaric said with a grin. "It tends to spook horses though, so we usually don't do it while we're on the road."

Mira was shocked at herself for being so dense. Wolves _did not_ live in the woods near the village. She had not even thought about it since that moment. "The wolf that attacked me..."

"It was me," Alaric confirmed.

"You..." Mira stood and pointed accusingly at Alaric, "Why did you--"

Markus silently came up behind her and grabbed her before she could get worked up any further. He sat in her stool and held her in his lap, "You ran."

Mira tried to pull away angrily. "Let me go! And how should that make any difference?" she demanded.

"You're a sub. When you run like that, our wolves cannot resist the chase."

Mira was furious. "So now whenever I run there's a chance that a wolf will try to kill me?"

"We wouldn't always chase unless you're running away from us, and we will certainly never try to kill you," Alaric explained.

"What do you call what you did then?" Mira hissed.

"Catching you and marking you."

"'Marking'?"

Markus stepped in there, "It was the bite to initiate the change, to awaken your wolf."

"So if I had managed to get away, I wouldn't even have to deal with this 'wolf' stuff."

"No, your wolf would have gotten out one way or another, but the transition would have been much less pleasant."

Mira turned back to Alaric, "And that's the 'wolf has been awakened' thing that you mentioned before."

"That's right."

Mira was quiet, processing the new information and weighing the new implications. Markus was still holding Mira in his lap, her back against his chest. The warmth, food, and energy expended during her outburst was beginning to make her sleepy.

"Show me," she said to Alaric after a moment.

"Show what?"

"The wolf," Mira clarified.

Alaric looked at Markus, who nodded. So Alaric stood and moved his stool out of the way so that he had room in the fire's light. He started to strip off his clothes.

Mira piped up, "I didn't say--"

Markus cut her off, "It's better to not be wearing anything for the change. He made a mess when he changed to catch you."

"But right here?"

Markus chuckled, "Get used to it, little one. We are not so prudish as your villagers."

Cheeks burning, Mira could not help but admire Alaric's torso as he took off his shirt. He had broad, well-formed shoulders and a swimmer's body of lean muscle the likes of which she had never seen before. She averted her gaze once he got down to his trousers. She heard Markus chuckle at her consternation.

"You can look now."

Mira looked up, and there was the giant grey wolf sitting next to the fire, its tail curled around in front of it. It had Alaric's golden eyes and it stared at her quizzically.

It was beautiful.

"Alaric?"

The wolf stood and padded over to Mira and Markus.

"Can I...touch?" Mira asked uncertainly.

In response the wolf put its great head in her lap and slowly wagged its tail.

"Go ahead, he's a great big puppy when he's not on the hunt," Markus put in.

Mira hesitantly began to pet the huge wolf. Its fur was incredibly thick and soft. It nuzzled her gently.

Mira was enchanted.

"So I will become a wolf like this."

Markus scratched the wolf behind the ears, "That's right. Not sure what color you'll be though. You like it?"

"It's not worst part of the situation," Mira conceded, running her fingers through the soft fur.

~*~

Mira had begun to doze in Markus's lap when his voice roused her.

"Alaric, you take first watch. I'm going to make sure she gets to sleep. Mira, do you need to relieve yourself before bed?"

She nodded.

"Go behind a tree. Don't stray far and take care with that ankle."

Mira was just happy to be able to move on her own power again as she limped away from the fire light.

She was shivering from the cold by the time she got back. Markus unceremoniously scooped her up and started for the wagon.

"Sh-shouldn't we stay n-near the f-fire?" she questioned through her chill.

"That won't be necessary when you have me," Markus answered, amused. He deposited her on the pallet where had spent most of the day and soon covered her with a heavy fur blanket.

Mira huddled beneath the furs and heard Markus remove his shirt, belt, and boots. It was too dark to see much of anything.

"I prefer to wear nothing, but I'll keep my pants on for your peace of mind," he explained as he joined her beneath the furs. He pulled Mira  against him, mindful of her shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," he said against her hair. It was true that he was incredibly warm, Mira stopped shivering almost immediately. "See, isn't that better?"

In terms of the cold it was much better. "But I... But you... I mean, how can... We can't just... I don't know."

"Do people not even sleep next to each other for warmth in that stupid village?"

"Only within families."

There was a pregnant pause.

Markus pulled Mira tighter against him, "You don't seem to actually have any particular complaint. This is natural for wolves, that's why it feels so good."

It really did. Mira knew that he spoke sense. "But it still makes me uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't."

"How would you know?" Mira snapped.

"I can smell it. You enjoy it, though I can tell that you're holding yourself back. Trying to keep from getting too comfortable. Why do you resist?"

"I have to."

Markus breathed against Mira's hair, "What are you afraid of?"

Mira huffed, "Well, that's a stupid question given my situation. I'm afraid of everything."

"It would be easier if you just relax. You are safer with us than you ever were with humans."

"Good luck persuading me of that."

Markus smirked, "You're right, this isn't something I can argue, you're fighting your wolf too hard for that. I'll just show you, wolf to wolf."

With that he bit down hard on the side of her neck. Mira yelped in surprise and thrashed against his strong hold for a moment before relaxing completely against him. Only then did he release her. He had not broken skin, but he licked over the marked flesh and Mira moaned.

She felt more tranquil than she could remember, even as a child. His warmth was all around her and she felt desperately safe, assured of his strength, the Beta of the pack. Now a tiny voice in the back of her head said to resist it, to question it, but she didn’t care.

Then too the feeling of arousal that had been teasing her all day came back full force. She arched back, grinding her ass against Markus.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her neck. He went for the ties at the front of her pants, easily pulling them aside and slipping his hand against her. He held his hand against her mound.

Mira moaned again and tried to move against his hand, to get some kind of friction. Then she felt a hardness against her ass that had not been there before. She began to get nervous. “I--I don’t think I can--”

“Shh, I know. I’m just going to touch you tonight.”

He parted her netherlips and grazed a finger along her slick folds. Mira had never been touched that way, and had never felt so sensitized, so wet. She gasped and whimpered, moving her hips, looking for something that she knew he could give her.

He found her entrance with a fingertip, but held back so that her own desperate movements would not cause him to penetrate. “Be still,” Markus growled.

Her movements stilled and he slowly slid his finger in to the first knuckle. Her untried muscles hugged tight all around the digit, not accustomed to the intrusion.

Mira moaned, fighting against the urge to move. The feeling of his finger inside was strange, almost uncomfortable as it was a bit tight inside her, but she still wanted more. Then he began to rub her clit with his thumb and all thought flew from her head. Markus began to move, thrusting his finger inside her as he massaged her clit. He began to thrust deeper and she gasped as he rubbed against a very sensitive spot inside her. Despite her efforts to remain still, she started moving her hips in little, jerky movements, trying to get him to touch that spot again. Then he removed his finger altogether.

Mira growled at him.

Markus chuckled and began to use his middle finger rather than his index. It was ever so slightly thicker, and she could feel it. He thrust it deep inside her, finding that special spot while he rubbed circles over her clit with his thumb. Mira’s moans began to dissolve into desperate little whimpers.

Again he removed his fingers, but this time he moved both fingers against her entrance and began to press in.

“Markus, I…”

“Shh, relax,” he told her, “I know how much you can take.”

He increased the speed of his movements against her clit as slid the two fingers deep inside her, stretching her virgin walls. He held his fingers still for a moment, using the stimulation of his thumb against her clit to distract her from the slight burning sensation. Then he curved his fingers against that spot and thrust. Mira gasped and bucked her hips. Markus growled to remind her to be still and thrust again, circling her clit in time, over and over. Mira dissolved into desperate shudders and whimpers. Through the overload of sensation she felt something, like she was about to reach something.

“Markus,” she gasped, “I--”

“Just relax and let it happen,” he interrupted, increasing the speed of his fingers. “Come for me,  Mira.”

Mira crested the edge with a gasp. Her hips bucked wildly against Markus’s hand as she arched  back against him.

When he moved his hand out of the front of her pants, she shuddered, then went completely boneless with a sigh.

“Good girl,” he whispered to her. “Now sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Mira awoke Markus was gone and Alaric was cuddled against her, already awake. It was light outside and the wagon was moving.

“Morning, beautiful,” Alaric said with a nuzzle. “Did you sleep well?”

Memories of Markus’s hand came flooding back and she felt a wave of arousal and blushed. “Once I got to sleep, yes.”

Alaric grinned in response. “You were holding onto Markus in your sleep, we were worried that it would wake you when he had to get up for shift change.”

“But I don’t do that.”

“Why not? You do it now. Speaking of Markus, here,” he said reaching for a waterskin that was hung on a storage chest near them in the wagon, “he told me to make sure you drink this when you get up.”

Mira sat up to drink, this time Alaric made no move to stop her. It was much warmer now so she pushed the fur blanket off and took a sip. Then she realized that the ties on her pants were still undone and scrambled to retie them.

Alaric made no comment and just smiled at her.

Once her pants were fixed Mira remembered that one of her sleeves was in tatters, her bitten shoulder bare. The bite had scabbed over nicely overnight and seemed to be doing well, at least. “Do you have another shirt I can wear, by any chance?”

“Not unless you want to wear mine.”

She sighed, “I’m not gonna take your shirt and make you run around half naked. It would be too big for me anyway. So I guess I’ll have to go meet the pack with just this.”

Alaric lifted a brow at her, “One, they wouldn’t care if you were naked. Two, I would much enjoy you wearing my shirt.”

“Why?”

“Try to guess, I think your wolf is close enough to the surface to be able to figure out this one.”

Mira thought for a moment and frowned. “Your scent is on it and would get all over me.”

“Yep, that and it would make you more comfortable with my scent. Your sense of smell is already getting stronger. Drink.”

Mira took another sip. “Wolves are weird. And for some reason everything seems more okay when I’m touching one of you. I don’t like it.”

Alaric shrugged, “We aren’t tricking you, it’s just our wolves interacting. As dominant wolves, ours pulls your wolf closer to the surface and she knows that everything’s okay.”

“How?”

“She can sense us, I guess. She knows that we can’t resist her, that we will always fight for her.”

“So werewolves have multiple personalities?”

“No…” Alaric paused to think about it. “It’s not that, it’s all you. The wolf is just our name for the nature of us, the part of us that runs on instinct. Even normal humans have that, the need for food and sleep and water and sex that overrides what they might otherwise want to do, they just don’t think about it. With werewolves there’s always a sort of transition where the wolf instinct comes to the forefront, so we notice it a lot more, and it’s a lot stronger. The wolf nature can sense things that we don’t really understand cognitively. Over time we just learn to trust that feeling. You’re just in the middle of the transition right now.”

“That sucks.”

Alaric chuckled, “Transitions usually aren’t comfortable, but everything will turn out fine. Drink.”

~*~

The rest of the day passed quickly for Mira, most of it napping or talking to Alaric, of whom she was becoming quite fond. Alaric switched back to wolf form for her toward the end of the day, and she was napping curled against his large, furry form when they arrived at their destination.

Markus handed off Ebony, the horse, to the stable master before going around back to wake Mira and Alaric.

“Wake up, we’re here.”

Mira awoke with a start. “We are? But--eep!”

Markus scooped her up and started carrying her out of the wagon while Alaric stood and shook himself.

“Welcome home,” Markus said, stepping out of the wagon.

Mira scanned her surroundings. There was a rock cliff face with the mouth of a cave carved into it. Outside of that was a clearing with a few buildings and woods surrounding it. It looked like only a single road led to this place through the forest.

There was a man standing just outside cave, probably on watch.

“Welcome back, Beta,” he said to Markus as they approached.

“Jarret,” Markus nodded to the man as they passed by.

They entered a dark tunnel that opened into larger, candle-lit caverns on the left and right. Mira could hear voices and laughter and wolfish sounds that she could not categorize coming from the caverns, but Markus walked right past them. Further down there were doors fashioned into the rock. Markus stopped in front of one of the doors and kicked it rhythmically.

“Coming!” came a voice from inside. Presently a auburn-haired man opened the door, “Oh, Beta, you don’t have to knock. But I guess your hands were full. Who is this, a new arrival?”

“This is Mira, half-breed in transition.”

“Submissive,” the man said thoughtfully.

“Not entirely,” Mira cut in, annoyed that they were talking about her as if she was not right there.

The man studied her face quizzically for a long moment and then turned to Markus, “Put her down on the bed, please, Beta. I assume there’s a reason why she is not walking?”

“She sprained her ankle,” Markus said as he set Mira down on the low bed which was covered with furs.

“I see.” Turning to Mira, then sitting on the bed with her arms sullenly wrapped around her knees, he said, “My name is Erik and I am…Well I wouldn’t call myself a healer, necessarily, but I have the best sense of smell of anyone in the pack and I’m very good at diagnosing problems. So, please remove your clothing and we will begin.”

“What?? No!” Mira exclaimed, scandalized. “I’m fine, you don’t need to sniff me over.” She backed herself up against the wall on the far side of the bed.

“Mira,” it was Markus, “what would be so bad about being naked?”

“It’s wrong,” Mira murmured, remembering harsh punishments for wanting to take off her clothes in the heat of summer as a child. “And then you could see...everything,” she added, shifting uncomfortably.

“It’s not wrong and there isn’t a part of you that we should not see,” Markus said firmly.

“I don’t like it and I won’t do it,” Mira grumbled.

Faster than she could react, Markus pulled her over and delivered a hard swat across her rear that smarted and ached even through her pants. “That’s getting off light for refusing an order,” Markus told her. “Now undress.”

Mira whimpered, startled. “But--but I…”

Markus spanked her twice more in rapid succession, “Now, Mira.”

Mira looked up at Markus, standing over her next to the bed with stern, dark eyes, and began to remove her clothing. Tears began to leak from behind her eyelids as she pulled off her shirt, though she fought to keep her composure through her shame.

Once she kicked her pants to the floor she curled into a miserable little ball on the far side of the bed, trying to cover herself as much as she could. Markus sat on the bed and gently rolled her to face him. He brushed her tears away and smiled at her, “There’s a good girl.” He gently tugged away her arm that covered her perky breasts, “You don’t need to hide anything from us. You’re a beautiful girl and you should take pride in your body.”

Mira was a confused puddle of emotion and hid her face against Markus’s side. She missed the very surprised look that Erik gave Markus.

Erik cleared his throat, “Shall I begin then, Beta?”

“Go ahead. Mira, be good.”

“Alright then, Mira. Lay face down.”

Markus moved so that Mira had room to lay out, and again she hid her face against him. She heard Erik sniffing her over, lingering over the length of her spine, the apex of her thighs, and her injured ankle. He bid her flip over, and this she was much more reluctant to do as it felt much more vulnerable, but she did as she was told with a whimper to show her discomfort. She turned away still, trying to ignore her position. Again Erik sniffed, lingering at her neck, her breasts, moving down from the dip of her waist through the flair of her hips and then he paused. “Spread your legs, please.”

Mira looked up at Markus, who gave her a warning look, then did as she was told. To her further shame, as much as she hated the situation, she was also beginning to feel tantalized by it, two male werewolves looking at her naked skin, her buttocks still warm and aching from Markus’s spanks, being commanded into the exposed position. But she would be damned if she let it show that she felt anything but miserable from the whole thing.

Erik took in the scent of her pussy for a long moment before straightening, “All done.”

Mira quickly closed her legs and curled back up, covering herself with one of the furs on the bed.

“And?” Markus asked.

“Definitely healthy other than the ankle, and that’s healing well. Definitely submissive, but definitely fighting it. The wolf is strong, but so is the human mind. If they are allowed to fight each other too much, it could compromise her immune system or cause her to act irrationally,” Erik reported. “I think she’ll try to run,” he added thoughtfully.

Markus growled softly and put a hand on Mira’s neck.

“But she has incredible potential,” Erik continued. “She’s the rare sort of sub who could have mighty warriors on their knees to pleasure her if she wants. She will be an invaluable addition to the pack if kept in check.”

Mira listened to all of this in silence, much perturbed and furiously calculating how she could use the information to her advantage. Suddenly Markus pulled off the fur and scooped her up, naked as the day she was born. “Oi! You can’t carry me around like this!”

“Oh, can’t I? Erik, please dispose of the clothes she had on, we’ll get her some better ones. And please get the door for me.”

“Yes, Beta,” Erik answered with a smile.

Markus carried Mira deeper into the cave, her squirming, complaining, and blushing the whole way. It did not help her peace of mind that other members of the pack would sometimes peek their heads through doors that they passed to see what commotion was, and smile at her in amusement.

Soon Markus (with some difficulty since his hands were full) opened a heavy door and suddenly the air was warm and very humid. They had entered a large cavern with natural pools that steamed gently. There were several people soaking in the hot springs talking among themselves, but they all turned and looked as the pair entered.

“Alaric!” Markus called.

“Yes, Beta!” Alaric’s voice rang out as he hopped naked out of a hot spring and trotted over to them.

“I knew I’d find you here. Bathe her, get her some new clothes, and get her fed. Erik said that we need to help her become acclimated to her wolf, and especially her position as a submissive. I need to go report to the Alpha, can I trust you to do these things?”

Alaric gave a mock salute, “Yessir! With pleasure, sir.” He held out his dripping arms and they transferred Mira from Markus to Alaric. Markus then planted a kiss on Mira’s forehead, turned, and left.

Alaric briskly carried Mira over to the hot spring he had just vacated and stepped in. Mira was at first startled at the heat of the water, and squirmed.

“It’s alright,” said Alaric, “it’s not hot enough to burn you.” He lowered her into the water and set her to sit against the side.

There were two other young men in the pool, but they did not approach Mira and Alaric.

“Alaric,” Mira whispered, “Markus can be really mean.”

Alaric chuckled, then decided it was not sufficient and laughed out loud. “Oh, Mira, he’s nicer to you than most.”

“Really?” Mira said incredulously.

“Oh, yes. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. You wait here and enjoy the water while I get soaps. No one knows you, so they won’t approach you without permission, okay?”

“I guess so,” said Mira doubtfully and averted her gaze as Alaric hopped back out of the water.

Even though they were not supposed to approach her, the others utilizing the hot springs were clearly curious or interested. Besides the two that were on the other side of the same pool there were three women and two men in a larger pool that was several feet away, and all of them stole glances at her. They all lowered their voices so that Mira could not hear what they were saying, which left her suspecting that they were all talking about her. Mira felt like prey in a den of wolves and she did not like it.

Fortunately Alaric soon returned, carrying with him a cloth, a bar of soap, and a comb. “Okay then, we’ll wash the dirt off your skin first. Right arm.”

Mira held out her arm and Alaric began to wash her with a soaped-up cloth from fingers to shoulder. It was the bitten shoulder, but it was healing well enough at that point that it was not a problem.

It was a very foreign experience for Mira, no one had ever washed her like that before. She found it kind of awkward, but at the same time made her happy in that subtle-yet-overwhelming way that she was beginning to recognize as the wolf. The water, too, was relaxing her body and while Alaric was washing her arms she was able to forget her discomfort with the nudity.

“Now I’m going to wash your back and chest. Stand up out of the water.”

“What? But I…”

“Mira,” Alaric chided her pointedly.

“Do I have to? In front of everyone?” Mira looked around the room uneasily at the seven wolves that were clearly noticing the situation.

“I told you to, didn’t I? Stand.” Alaric’s golden eyes took on an edge of that predatory gleam.

Mira glared at him and stood, arms crossed over her breasts. Standing on the floor of that part of the pool the water came just over her hip bones.

“Move your arms to your sides.”

Just about everyone in the room was watching at that point. Mira stammered, “But… But they--”

Alaric leaned in close and tilted her face up to look at him with a finger under her chin, “Everyone’s watching because you’re new and you’re beautiful, and there’s nothing wrong with them wanting to admire you. But what they want doesn’t matter. I want you to move your arms so that I have full access to your body.” He punctuated the last words by running a hand down her side and cupping her ass, pulling her closer. He then released her and picked up his soapy cloth expectantly.

Mira whimpered and let her hands drop, hanging her head to avoid seeing anyone’s reaction.

“Good girl,” Alaric praised as he started to work. He washed her thoroughly from collar bone to just above the water, careful to wash under her moderately-sized perky breasts and paying special attention to sensitive spots along her ribs. Next he bid her turn around and move her long hair to the side so he could wash her back.

That felt really good. First Alaric liberally covered her skin in slippery suds, then he put down his cloth and began to massage her. He started at her neck, easily finding that stubborn knot that always seemed to form, and he began to massage it away. It was then that the moans started.

Once that knot was subdued he moved down to her shoulders, working out the tensions of the past two days and the moans began all over again.

“Oh, you make it hard to focus,” Alaric panted from behind her.

“What?” Mira was somewhat dazed and not paying attention.

“It’s just that you’re a bit too sexy for your own good,” Alaric said huskily, pulling her back slightly to feel his erection pressing against her ass.

Mira squeaked in surprise, snapping out of her reverie and tried to turn around, but Alaric stopped her.

“I’m not done yet. It’s alright, sub, I’m not going to do anything you aren’t ready for. Plus Markus would probably tear me a new one,” Alaric said with chagrin as he started on her lower back. “Now I’m washing you, so you just relax and enjoy it.”

If it had not felt so good Mira might have resisted, but as it was she was happy to comply.

Soon he finished with her back and told her rinse off. She eagerly sank back into the nice warm water and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling in her body. It was another thing that no one had ever done for her before and it left her feeling warm and fuzzy.

“Now I’m going to tell you to do something that you won’t like, and I’m telling you in advance that you are not allowed to argue about it. Do you understand?”

“Wait, what is it?” questioned Mira, slightly back on the defensive. “I’m not going to agree to something if I don’t know what it is.”

“I’m not looking for agreement, just making sure you understand that, even though I’ve been very lenient about you arguing and stalling so far, that will not be the case right now. You understand?”

Mira pouted at him, “I understand what you’re saying, but I’m not agreeing.”

“Just as long as you understand. Mira, I want you to sit up on the edge of the pool so I can finish washing you.”

Mira opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she could say anything with a snap of his fingers. “No arguments. Now, Mira.”

She did not want so many people to have a good look at her naked, but she could tell that he meant it. Plus, for some bizarre reason, she did not want to disappoint him. Maybe she really would have to learn to stop caring about being naked.

With all the dignity she could muster, Mira stood on the ledge that she had been sitting on, water streaming off of her skin, and sat on the rocky edge of the hot spring.

“Good girl,” Alaric said, smiling up at her proudly.

Mira found herself smiling back as he took one of her feet and began to wash her legs as he had her arms, one then the other. Then he washed the region around her hips that he was not able to get to before. He only scrubbed her outer labia, not delving deeper, to her relief.

“Alright, you can get back in the water to rinse off now.”

Mira gratefully sank into the warmth of the water with a sigh, but her relief was short-lived.

“Now, again, no argument, stand on the ledge with your back to me and bend over so I can wash your ass.”

“Alaric, you cannot be serious!” Mira spluttered.

“That will be a spanking,” Alaric informed her with a predator’s smile, “but to be really nice to you I’ll do it in private if you stand up and bend over now.”

Mira was finding that she really could not win with these people. “Fine. I don’t like you right now, Alaric,” she huffed as she got into position.

“I know, you’re trying really hard to hold onto your prudishness, darling, but you’ll be much happier without it. That really is a beautiful ass,” he commented as he started  to massage it with his soapy cloth, watching how the firm muscle gave under the pressure of his fingertips. “Do you have any idea how jealous everyone in the room is of me right about now?”

Mira whimpered in embarassed discomfort at that particular tidbit of knowledge, especially given her very vulnerable position.

“You could have half our warriors wrapped around your little finger within a fortnight if you want to,” Alaric continued, “but for now, just focus on me.” He laid one arm over her lower back, keeping her in position, and began circling over her back entrance.

Mira gasped and tried to straighten, but his arm prevented it. “Alaric, I--”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m not going to do anything that will cause you pain. Focus on the feeling, see what you think of it. And spread your legs more.”

Mira obeyed his command without thinking about it, spreading her legs to give him better access.

Alaric began to prod at her tight pucker. “Relax and feel for me. You’re alright.” He began to push a fingertip through the ring of muscle.

Mira gasped and shuddered. The feeling was very strange, maybe slightly uncomfortable and quite invasive  and she really wasn’t sure what she thought of it. But whatever it was about the situation, she was definitely becoming aroused.

Alaric moved his arm from her back and instead found her clit and began to rub circles around it with his other hand while slowly moving his finger in and out of her. Mira moaned, arching her back. Soon Alaric removed his finger from her back entrance and washed it off, not pausing in his attentions to her clit. He then pushed a finger into her pussy and began to fuck her with it, her moans becoming louder and more urgent.

She began to breathe harder as she neared her orgasm, her hips twitching involuntarily into the movements of Alaric’s hands. Alaric began to thrust faster, crooking his finger against her g-spot.

Her cries of pleasure echoed around the room as she came, shuddering and moaning. Her internal muscles rippled and clenched around Alaric’s finger as he continued to thrust into her, prolonging her climax. He pulled her down into the water and held her in his lap as she came down from the orgasm, absently licking and nibbling at her neck. She actually fell asleep against him, Alaric could hear her breathing steady into a slumbering rhythm. He smiled at her affectionately.

Most of the people in the hotsprings had slipped away to fuck or wank after Mira came. Copulation was not uncommon in the hotsprings, but no one wanted to risk disturbing the young sub, especially since the Beta of the pack had clearly taken a particular interest in her. Alaric himself was uncomfortably hard, but he was mature enough to ignore it for the time. He was a hunter by nature; he would work out much of his wolf’s frustration that night in the hunt.

~*~

Mira awoke warm and dry and in a different room, though still naked with a fur draped over her lying in a bed. Alaric entered the room just as Mira opened her eyes. A woman came with him, who Mira learned was named Astrid, the pack’s seamstress. Both of them carried an arm full of garments for her to try on.

The style of clothing was somewhat different than Mira was used to, but they managed to find something that would stay put well enough for her to be satisfied with her freedom of movement and Alaric was satisfied with her appearance. What she ended up with was a leather skirt that went down to her mid thigh and a cotton halter top that tied behind her neck. It seemed that it was customary for submissives to have their shoulders bare for the most part. There was more cleavage and midriff and thigh showing than Mira was used to, but she was happy to be clothed.

Astrid also gave her a fur cape of sorts to wrap herself in for the cold nights, which made Mira love the older woman. It seemed like most people around there would prefer to leave her naked and constantly in someone’s lap, leeching off of their heat.

Once clothing was settled, Astrid took her leave and Alaric swung Mira up in his arms yet again.

“I can walk, you know,” Mira pointed out tersely. The swelling had gone down on her ankle and putting weight on it only hurt a little at that point. Mira rather suspected that something about the wolf caused her to heal faster than she would have otherwise.

“Yes, I know,” Alaric said placatingly, but continued to carry her through to one of the larger chambers closer to the entrance of the cave.

A waft of cooking smells hit Mira as soon as they entered the room. On the far side of this room was a large fireplace that had both a very large cooking pot and a roasting spit on it. To the side of the fireplace a raised counter for food preparation came out from the wall, and a woman stood there chopping vegetables. There were also long tables in the room with benches, likely used for communal meals, though at the moment they were empty aside from a handful of  people playing a loud game involving wooden cards.

Alaric headed straight toward the cook, “Petra!”

The woman turned and saw the pair, then put down her knife with a smile. She turned towards them, a hand on one hip. She had a dark brown mass of curls that was held back by a red scarf and dressed very simply in a white sleeveless shirt and long, straight dark grey skirt with a slit up one side to allow long strides. It was obvious to Mira that this was no sub.

“Alaric, have you brought some fresh meat for me?” she said, crooking a hip to one side and looking Mira over.

Alaric grinned, “Not the usual kind, no. This is Mira, the latest addition to the pack. I’m supposed to make sure that she gets some food in her, Beta’s orders.”

The woman, Petra, sighed, “The food for supper isn’t quite ready yet, but I should be able to find something…”

“I can wait for supper,” Mira stated, not wanting to inconvenience the woman. She was hungry, but hunger was not a terribly uncommon sensation for her. Unfortunately her stomach took that moment to growl.

Petra raised an eyebrow at both of them and clapped her hands. “Okay, Alaric, put her in my chair next to the fire and finish chopping those potatoes for me. You,” she pointed at Mira, “sit still like a good girl while I get you something to eat.”

Alaric did as instructed and Mira soon found herself sitting awkwardly in a wooden chair, her hands folded in her lap. Petra found a cold oatcake and put it in a bowl, then spooned some hot broth from the pot over it, getting a few stray scraps of carrot and onion in it too. She handed it to Mira with a spoon, “Eat, this should tide you over until dinner.”

Mira did not need to be told twice. The broth soaked into the oatcake and the result was a warm, savory, comforting mush. “Thank you,” Mira mumbled into her bowl.

“It’s not problem, sweetheart. But I’ll take my payment now.”

Mira looked up at her, confused, “I’m sorry, I don’t have anything.” She glanced at Alaric nervously.

“Oh, you are the cutest thing,” Petra cooed. “I take my payment in kisses.”

Before Mira could question or protest the older woman’s lips descended onto hers. Mira’s eyes were wide open at the contact, her lips parted to say something. Petra took advantage of it to deepen the kiss and the subs eyes fluttered closed.

When they parted Mira’s eyes snapped open to look at the woman before her in shock. Petra had the look of the cat who got the creme with an amused slant to her smirk at Mira’s reaction.

“But--but you’re a _girl_!” Mira stammered.

“Yes, and?” Petra purred.

“And _I’m_ a girl!”

“So?”

“So…” Mira trailed off for a moment trying to figure out how to word what she had thought was common knowledge. “So girls don’t kiss girls,” she finished lamely. She noticed Alaric grinning and scowled at him.

“We just did,” Petra reminded her with a caress to her cheek.

“Well… That’s weird.”

“Is it now? What would you say if I told you that Markus and Alaric have had sex before?”

“But… I… Alaric?”

He shrugged, his cheeks tinged with pink. “He’s a really good lay.”

Mira had no response.

“Aw, it looks like the culture shock was a bit much for her,” Petra observed. “Go ahead and finish your food, sweetie. I’ll get back to work on supper.” She paused and turned back on her way to the prep station, “And don’t think that was your last time kissing a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoys, and stay tuned for the next chapter next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give me life. Criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I have four chapters of this already complete; I'll post one per week and, hopefully, by the fifth week the fifth chapter will be done.


End file.
